shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 35
Summer's finally here! Woohoo!! I don't feel all that different... -Zeon1 Log 35: The Three Trials Part 1 The Shooting Star plowed through another series of waves, the large storm around them seemingly no obstacle to their progress. At the helm, Sid was gesturing wildly, occasionally glancing at the rolled up map in his right hand. “Okay, a bit to the left!” he ordered, and D’Artagnan seized the wheel that sat right behind the figurehead and tugged to the left. The ship rapidly tilted to the side, as it narrowly avoided a massive blast of lightning that struck the water near it. “Okay, straighten out!” the navigator commanded, and the first mate obeyed, as the ship returned to its usual position. “Haha!” Art cried triumphantly, “the Star can take whatever you throw at us, South Blue!” “I thought she was Starry now,” Sid said, glancing back at his Majin friend, who’s response was to sulk pathetically in the corner. “I can’t believe my beautiful and majestic ship was emasculated,” D’Artagnan moaned unhappily, “It’s like the sun won’t shine anymore, I tell you.” “Well, whatever,” Sid said, jumping down onto the main deck, “we’re about five nautical miles away from the Isle of Flowers.” “Just five?” Art asked, popping up, peering over the horizon, “I can’t see anything...” “I dunno either,” Sid shrugged, “but all the maps say its close.” “So we’ll just ad-lib it?” “Looks like it.” “Boy, we sure are masters of strategy aren’t we?” “You said it.” ---- “I don’t care about your ‘masculine pride’,” Stormy ordered, “you’re all going to take a bath or something!” “But why?” Knave asked, leaning back on the moth-eaten couch in the Starry’s lounge, “I don’t feel dirty.” “When was the last time you bathed?” Stormy asked, narrowing her eyes at him. “Back on the first island,” Art replied simply. “The morning before I met Knave,” Sid said. “Errr...” Knave stammered, “the storm?” “THAT LONG AGO?!” Stormy gasped, shocked, then strengthened her resolve, “that does it. You guys wash. Right. Now.” She kicked open the trapdoor leading to the small bathroom area, the stairs connected to it tumbling into place. “But-” “NOW!” the doctor growled, intent to kill stabbing her crewmates like rusty knives. Terrified and disappointed, the boys made their way towards them, groaning and scratching their heads. “Except you!” Stormy ordered, pointing at Knave, “we still need to change your bandages!” “But it hurts~” Knave whined. “I said now!” ---- Art and Sid stood awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom area. “Errr....” Art began. “Ehhh....” Sid attempted. The two stood frozen for a bit longer, staring at a certain space above the bathtub. “So....” Art finally managed, “how are we supposed to tell her we don’t have soap?” ---- “Just hold still,” Stormy groaned as she carefully unwound the bandages from Knave’s head, then quickly checked over the area, “okay, that looks fine.” Knave lifted up his now unbandaged hands, patting his head. “It felt fine a long time ago.” “Well, it was just to be sure,” Stormy sighed, “we don’t want any wounds reopening. Now let’s get them off your chest.” She reached down, and quickly yanked off the ones on his back... ---- Sid and D’Artagnan stood on Starry’s railing, clad in only swim trunks as the wind and rain continued to lash them. They stared down with foreboding at the writhing water below them. “It’s the only way,” Art tried to reassure himself. “Only way?” Sid asked. “Only way,” Art confirmed, “otherwise she’ll kill us, she will.” “Do we have to?” “Do you want to be charboiled?” “To be fair that would probably take care of the stink... but I see your point.” “Ready?” “R-ready.” The two took a deep breath, then prepared to leap into the ocean. Right as their feet began to leave the railing... “KYAAAAAAHHH!!” ---- Sid crashed into Stormy’s room, head bouncing around frantically. “Stormy-chawn! Are you okay?” Art poked his head in soon after. Stormy was pressed up against the wall, while Knave sat in his standard position, most of the bandages removed. And, of course, on his back was a pair of tiny white wings, fluttering away happily. “What. The. Hell?” Stormy asked, “why the hell does he have wings?” “HE HAS WINGS?!” the two boys cried, leaping back against the wall. “Of course I have wings,” Knave said matter-of-factly, “doesn’t everyone?” “NO!” his crew responded. “Oh,” Knave said simply, then shrugged. “Oh well.” “Where the hell did you get them?!” Stormy asked, overcoming some of the shock and fear and peeling herself off the wall. “I dunno,” Knave replied, “I was just born with them.” “I swear, everything more I learn about you makes you seem stranger,” Stormy said, “what’s next, you ha-” At that moment the ship lurched heavily, throwing everyone to their feet. The storm seemed to vanish instantly, replaced with a brilliantly sunny day with a nice cool breeze blowing. The Starry spun a little bit, then righted itself, as a gentle current began pulling on it. “What the hell?” Sid asked, running up on deck, “why did it change so suddenly?!” “Woohoo!” Knave said, quickly snatching up his standard “adventure” clothes and running out on deck after him, “Isle of Flowers, here we come!” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters